


To Share and Share Alike

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: Honorbound [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Humor, Khadgar is NOT a virgin, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Khadgar and Anduin invite Garona to their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this turned into the series with all the threesomes but I'm just going with it. There will probably be at least one more, plus some solo LionTrust as well. And maybe a bit of plot. You never know :)

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Garona says as she sits down next to Khadgar. She doesn't quite sprawl – spending the last several weeks in Darnassus trying to convince the Night Elves of Guldan's threat has forced her into better manners - but she still moves more like a nightsaber than a noblewoman even in court finery.  
  
“Garona! When did you get back?” Khadgar exclaims, looking up from his book with a wide grin. “I thought your ship wasn't due for two more days.”  
  
“It wasn’t. But we had fair winds this time,” the half-orc shrugs, watching her friend with some amusement. Khadgar is twitching in his seat like he really wants to hug her but he's too polite to ask. So eventually Garona just rolls her eyes and slings an arm around his neck. Stormwind’s new Guardian may be an arcane powerhouse, but he’s still ridiculous sometimes.  
  
Case in point, Khadgar gives the half-orc an adorable frown of confusion when her original statement finally registers. “Wait... Congratulations for what? I haven't done anything.”  
  
“Really?” Garona asks archly. “Because I hear you've been doing the Champion of Stormwind for at least two weeks now. In fact, three separate courtiers told me about the two of you on my way to the library. I think they were hoping I would cry. Or maybe go berserk and try to take you out.”  
  
“Oh. That,” Khadgar replies, his whole face blushing crimson even as he grins. “I guess I have been doing Anduin. Although, to be honest, he mostly just does me. Seriously, I don't know how I got so lucky. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.”  
  
The mage gives a downright dreamy sigh and the half-orc has to laugh. “I knew there was something going on between you. So, like I said, congrats on finally getting laid.”  
  
“You know, I wasn't actually a virgin,” Khadgar retorts, his expression growing indignant when Garona scoffs in disbelief. “Seriously! Didn't _anyone_ think that I'd had sex before I hooked up with Anduin? Because I had! I haven't been a virgin since my teens.”  
  
“I think it's the blushing,” Garona tells him. “It makes you look all innocent.”  
  
“That's not my fault! Blushing is an involuntary reaction of the skin,” the mage grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest with a petulant scowl. It really is adorable, though that doesn't help his case.  
  
“Look, I'll prove it to you,” Khadgar continues when the half-orc fails to look convinced. “Come to bed with me. I haven’t slept with a woman for a while but I’d wager that I've still got a few tricks you haven't seen before.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Garona asks in disbelief.  
  
“Of course,” Khadgar replies with a shrug. “I have a war council this afternoon and a court feast this evening but tomorrow should be free.”  
  
“And Lothar would be okay with that?”  
  
The half-orc is tempted, she won’t deny that, but she's not suicidal. She's hardly going to cuckold the Lion of Azeroth in his own city without pause.  
  
“Why would Anduin mind? It's not like he won't be there,” the mage says and, _oh, that makes a lot more sense._ “We don't mind a bit of sharing and we've talked about you. You came up that first time after Callan left us and we were resting for round two.”  
  
“I'm sorry, what was _Callan_ doing there?” Garona asks and this time Khadgar is the one who rolls his eyes.  
  
“Apparently Stormwind's nobles repay their debts with sex as well as money and Callan decided to say thank you for what I did at Blackrock Spire. He's a cute kid and I was hardly going to refuse him on his knees like that,” the mage explains with an airy wave, as though anything that he just said was normal. Although, to be fair, Garona probably wouldn't have questioned Callan’s offer either. The younger Lothar is a pretty thing.  
  
“Anyway, Anduin walked in and decided that he couldn't let his son uphold the family honor by himself,” Khadgar continues. “I'm pretty sure that was just an excuse to get into my pants but it's not like I'm complaining. After the first couple rounds, we ended up talking and made things a bit more permanent, though I'm still waiting for him to propose again. Properly this time. Anduin said he would and I'm not getting married without a gorgeous ring.”  
  
“You plan to marry Lothar but you want to sleep with me?” Garona asks, still trying to wrap her head around the situation. Orcs tend to be possessive of their mates and even the suggestion of sharing could have gotten both her and Khadgar killed if they were still on Draenor. Honestly, every time Garona thinks that she understands these humans, she runs headfirst into some new oddity.  
  
“Why not? We do owe you,” Khadgar replies with a crooked grin. “And it's probably just the once since I'm not that generous. So it's fine if you don't want to but the offer is sincere.”  
  
The half-orc lets herself think about that for a moment. About the skill that Lothar has shown in battle and the power that Khadgar holds within his hands. Garona imagines watching them together, about using the gift that her friends amongst the Night Elves gave her, and she can't deny the flush of desire that runs through her at the thought.  
  
So she lets herself look Khadgar over, her gaze sweeping him from head to toe lasciviously. “All right, Guardian. You have yourself a deal.”  
  
\---  
  
Garona spends the afternoon unpacking and while she doesn't know when she acquired so much stuff, it is comforting to have a room in Stormwind castle that belongs to her alone. She feels less like she’s visiting and more like she’s come home. So the half-orc puts away the last few bundles before changing her clothes and heading to the court feast that Khadgar mentioned earlier.  
  
When Garona enters the grand hall, her gaze is immediately drawn to Lothar standing near the door. The commander has an arm wrapped around Khadgar's waist and appears much happier than she's ever seen him look before. Indeed, Lothar lets out a booming laugh at something that the mage just told him and his smile is bright enough to light the room.  
  
Clearly this relationship has been good for them – even with the looming war, her friends seem more at ease in their own skins – and Garona tries not to feel as though she's intruding when she goes to say hello.  
  
“Garona! I heard that you'd returned,” Lothar greets her cheerfully, clapping her on the shoulder and putting her fears at rest. “It's good to see you. Llane told me that Darnassus has agreed to aid us so that's a job well done.”  
  
“Thank you,” the half-orc replies, more warmed by his praise than she'll admit. “It was just a matter of proving the threat that Guldan offers. And I hear that the two of you have been busy while I was gone.”  
  
Garona lets her eyes flick over to Khadgar and Lothar laughs heartily. “We have been doing actual work, I swear. But I suppose I did finally get my head out of my ass where our dear Guardian was concerned.”  
  
“And in mine where it belongs,” Khadgar adds with a smirk.  
  
Garona chokes on her drink – she hadn’t been expecting the younger man to say a thing like _that_. But Lothar doesn’t seem surprised. The warrior just chuckles, looking at Khadgar with so much fondness that Garona is almost jealous; she's pretty sure the mage will be getting that ring he's looking for.  
  
“Well, I'm happy for you both,” the half-orc says honestly. “Although, I have to ask... Do Stormwind's nobles really pay their debts like that?”  
  
“Actually, yes,” Lothar tells her with another crooked grin. “It's not required and it's not that common but it is a valid way to settle what is owed.”  
  
“Doesn't that get complicated?” Garona asks. She may as well indulge her curiosity since the commander doesn't seem to mind.  
  
“Not usually,” he replies with a shrug. “As long as you're up front about the offer, misunderstandings aren't an issue, though such bargains can lead to other things. Unmarried nobles sometimes use a minor debt as an excuse to test potential partners while spouses usually choose another method of repayment unless both of them are interested. Honestly, I expect you to get several offers now that you’ve returned and when they come, you're free to accept or refuse them as you choose. No one will judge you for having a bit of fun; although, I must admit I'm happy that we'll be the first.”  
  
The warrior's eyes darken and Garona fights a shiver as that heated gaze strokes across her skin.  
  
“Ah... Khadgar talked to you then?” she asks.  
  
“Of course,” Lothar says before leaning down to kiss Garona's cheek.  
  
“Tomorrow,” he murmurs against her skin, his lips leaving behind a faint echo of warmth when he pulls back. “Now, you should probably go mingle. Your adoring public waits.”  
  
The half-orc does as he suggests, greeting those nobles that she recognizes and accepting introductions from those that she does not. For the most part, Garona holds her own in conversation. While there are still some courtiers who hate her, the jockeying for position reminds her of orcish politics. Except, of course, for the part where she can't kill people who irritate her. Indeed, the half-orc breathes a sigh of relief when Taria appears to rescue her from an old noble who refuses to stop talking about griffin breeding no matter what she says.  
  
The queen is gorgeous as always, her gown cut to perfection and every hair in place. She looks like a jewel, beautiful and fragile, but Garona knows now that Taria is strong in her own way. Indeed, she extracts the half-orc from the conversation with an enviable grace.  
  
“Thank you for saving me,” Garona murmurs to the queen as the two women walk away.  
  
“We've all been there before. Lord Wintersun has an obsession with griffins and a gift for absolute monotony. My brother has begged for permission to knock the old fool out more than once,” Taria says with a ringing giggle. Then the queen pauses, waiting until the nearby guards move out of earshot before leaning in to whisper in Garona’s ear.  
  
“Speaking of Anduin, I saw the kiss he gave you,” Taria says and Garona really should have known that was some kind of signal. Everything seems to be a signal where human courtiers are concerned. “I do hope you know exactly what you're getting into.”  
  
“Don't worry about me,” the half-orc replies. “Lothar and Khadgar explained everything in great detail and while I care about them both, this is just a bit of fun.”  
  
“Good. Those two are far too besotted with each other to add a permanent third and I would not see you hurt.”  
  
“You can do that?” Garona asks in surprise. “Add a third more formally?”  
  
Although she truly isn't pining for either of her friends, she can't deny that the idea sparks a certain hope. There are others in Stormwind who have showed her more than kindness and that hope burns a little brighter when Taria murmurs, “Yes. It's different from the standard wedding but considered just as binding. Of course, it's rare to find someone on whom two spouses can agree. There hasn't been such a partnership within the royal family for at least one hundred years. However, this isn't the time or place to discuss such matters. Go enjoy the party until dinner and enjoy your fun as well.”  
  
The queen kisses Garona's other cheek before gliding away to find her husband and the half-orc can only stare after the other woman with wide eyes.  
  
 _What was that?_ she wonders. _Was it another courtly signal or was it just a kiss that time?_  
  
Whatever Taria's meaning, Garona will decipher it later. For now, she plans to enjoy herself as her queen ordered; while the other woman's gesture may or may not mean what she is hoping, the half-orc has a previous engagement that she is quite looking forward to.  
  
\---  
  
Garona knocks on Lothar's door one day later, a small box tucked beneath her arm. She enters the room when invited, pausing to lock the door behind her before she looks around.  
  
The commander's suite is large as befits his station and the half-orc can see signs of Khadgar's presence everywhere: a pile of books on the table, his ridiculous cloak thrown across a chair, and of course the mage himself standing in the bedroom doorway. He's only partially dressed in a loose tunic and his trousers and he grins at Garona cheerfully.  
  
Casual is a good look for Khadgar; the mage seems older somehow without all those extra layers and his rolled-up sleeves reveal more muscles than the half-orc had expected. Of course, Khadgar still has nothing on his lover and when Lothar appears behind the younger man, Garona has a sudden urge to bite his chest. In fact, when she looks closer, the half-orc can see that someone has already done exactly that.  
  
“Did you get started without me?” Garona asks with some amusement. The two men look at her in confusion until she gestures to the bite mark on the warrior's chest. Then Khadgar blushes red again as his commander laughs.  
  
“That's left over from this morning,” Lothar tells her, wrapping his arms around the mage's waist. “This one is rather wild once you get him started and he's quite insatiable.”  
  
“Like you can talk,” Khadgar huffs, though he still leans back into the older man's embrace.  
  
“Hey, I'm not complaining,” Garona replies. “I'm just feeling overdressed. Clearly I need to do some catching up.”  
  
The half-orc puts words to action and sets her box on the closest table before stripping off her dress in one quick move. She's not completely naked underneath the garment but her stockings and leather corset are far from modest, not with the way the latter pushes up her breasts and hugs her curves. Although Garona has never much liked human undergarments – they're more complicated than she's used to and too frilly to be practical – the way both men are staring at her is a power of its own.  
  
“Light above,” Lothar murmurs before nudging Khadgar forward.  
  
The mage kisses Garona gently at first, searching for the right angle with her tusks. But then he finds it and the kiss deepens in an instant, his early sweetness lost to heat. Khadgar's touch is confident, his lips demanding without being forceful, and the half-orc responds in kind, teasing his mouth open so their tongues can spar for dominance.  
  
Garona almost forgets about Lothar as she loses herself in Khadgar's touch but she's reminded of the older man's presence when strong hands stroke down her back. The warrior's fingers trace the lower edge of her corset before taking two firm handfuls of her ass.  
  
Lothar pulls the half-orc forward into Khadgar and she breaks the kiss with a gasp. The younger man is hard already, his cock hot and firm even through his trousers now. So Garona grinds her thigh against him, smirking at the mage when he shudders in her arms.  
  
“Tease,” Lothar murmurs from his position at his lover's back. He's so close that the half-orc has to kiss him, leaning forward over Khadgar's shoulder to claim his mouth. She wants to taste that smile and the warrior is happy to oblige. Lothar kisses differently than Khadgar – just as skillfully but much more overwhelming and surer of his right. He's all heat and filthy whispers, the mage shuddering between them as their hands wander everywhere.  
  
“So, how would you like to do this?” Lothar asks when he finally pulls away. “If you have a preference, we're both pretty flexible.”  
  
Garona does have a preference. She really, really does and she drags her thumb across Khadgar's lower lip as his tongue flicks out to taste.  
  
“I want his mouth while you prepare him with your fingers and then I want to take him,” the half-orc tells Lothar. “I want us both to take him and then I want to try out your cock afterward.”  
  
“How would that work exactly?” Khadgar asks her. The mage doesn't seem averse to the idea, simply curious.  
  
“I have something to show you,” Garona tells him instead of answering the question. She untangles herself from the men's arms and then goes to collect her box, putting a little extra sway in her steps because she knows they're watching her.  
  
“This was a gift from the Night Elves,” the half-orc explains, opening the box and showing them the false cock and harness that are carefully tucked inside. Carved wood wrapped in leather, it almost looks like the real thing in the candlelight. “I spent some time learning about their culture while I was in Darnassus and their druids believe in balance in all things. They believe that both members of a couple should have the chance to take and be taken equally.”  
  
“And have you tried it?” Khadgar asks, tracing one finger down the shaft.  
  
“Once,” Garona tells him honestly. “And if you're willing, I would like to try again.”  
  
“What do you think, darling?” Lothar murmurs, molding himself to the mage's back again. “Can you take us both at once? Will you let us split you open with flesh and leather, stretch you wider than you've ever been before? Let us fuck you open until you can't say anything but more.”  
  
“Please, Anduin. Yes,” the younger man groans, his voice cracking when the commander ruts against his ass. Khadgar looks ready to drop to his knees right there and Garona can't blame him when she feels similar. She hadn't known that Lothar could talk like that; he's always seemed a man of action rather than words but that was filth made eloquent.  
  
So the half-orc removes her stockings, more than ready to make the older man's words into reality. But when she reaches for the laces of her corset, Lothar speaks again.  
  
“Leave it on,” the warrior orders even as he strips Khadgar bare with practiced hands. Honestly, he's doing as much stroking as stripping, his fingers teasing the mage's nipples and brushing across his cock. Khadgar kicks free of his pants and then turns in Lothar's arms to kiss his lover fiercely. The two men are quickly tangled in each other, kissing with abandon despite their audience.  
  
Lothar lifts the younger man up and Khadgar wraps his legs around his lover's waist without hesitation. The commander holds his full weight easily, his hands dark against the mage's back. Khadgar's skin is so white he's almost glowing and Garona wants to touch him but she doesn't want to interrupt. The half-orc isn't sure whether either man actually remembers that she's here; she knows firsthand how distracting kissing both of them can be. But then Lothar breaks the kiss, looking straight at Garona like he can read her mind.  
  
“Bedroom,” the warrior growls before turning and carrying Khadgar through the door.  
  
Garona picks up her box and follows, glad to see that the commander's bed is large. She crawls onto the bed and sits back against the headboard, putting her box on the end table and then spreading her legs wide.  
  
“Well?” she asks and Lothar chuckles. He sets Khadgar down onto the bed, the mage giving a little mewl of disappointment as he grabs his lover's arms.  
  
“Come on, darling,” the older man says, peeling Khadgar off him gently. “You promised Garona your mouth before we fuck you. Can't disappoint the lady now.”  
  
“All right, fine,” the mage grumbles sulkily. He steals one last kiss before turning to the half-orc and she can't quite hold back a gasp. Khadgar's eyes are glowing, blue flickers dancing across his pupils like he's about to cast a spell. The sight is a vivid reminder that for all his sweetness, Stormwind's Guardian is not a normal man.  
  
“Hey, it's okay,” Khadgar says when Garona tenses up beneath his hands. “I should have warned you about the glowing but I promise it's not dangerous.”  
  
His expression is wide-eyed and earnest; there's no way that face is lying and Lothar is living proof that people can fuck Khadgar and survive. So Garona tries to let go of old memories, the instincts telling her that magic equals pain.  
  
“You may not be dangerous but I will be if you don't get to work,” the half-orc says with a pointed gesture.  
  
“As you command,” the mage chuckles, sprawling between her legs and then bending to his task.  
  
Khadgar nuzzles Garona's thigh and the crease of her hip, licking the salt from off her skin. Then he sinks lower to part her folds and the half-orc shivers when his breath washes over her. Khadgar's tongue flicks out to taste, lapping at the slick fluid that's dripping down her thighs. She's so wet for him, for both of them, and the mage licks her clean before chasing one drop back to the source.  
  
“Fuck,” Garona groans, fingers tangling in Khadgar's hair as he presses his mouth against her sex. The mage sucks lightly, his tongue fluttering along her folds before the tip pushes into her. Just the tip, teasing at her inner walls and sending heat through her body with every shallow thrust.  
  
The half-orc rolls her hips, trying to urge him deeper. But Khadgar holds fast, refusing to move until he suddenly jerks against her with a gasp.  
  
Garona glances up and sees that Lothar has decided to join them. The commander is kneeling on the edge of the bed, two fingers disappearing into his lover's ass. He catches the half-orc's eye and winks before thrusting again, adding one more finger and making Khadgar groan.  
  
The sound ripples through Garona, her back arching sharply and her head knocking against the wall. She pushes her hips into Khadgar's touch as the mage finally starts to tongue fuck her properly, the desire in her gut flaring hotly when she realizes that he's matching Lothar's thrusts. The half-orc can't tear her eyes away as the warrior works Khadgar open, two fingers from each hand sliding into the younger man easily.  
  
“Anduin,” Khadgar moans when Lothar adds a third, panting heavily against Garona's thigh.  
  
“Ssh, I've got you,” the older man murmurs. “You're doing so good, Spellchucker. We're almost there.”  
  
Garona is selfish enough to wish Khadgar's mouth back on her but he's started shaking almost violently. So she strokes one hand through his hair to soothe him, the mage's magic sending flickers of lightning through her skin. He's glowing brighter now, the air almost crackling around them while he struggles to adjust.  
  
But then Lothar twists his fingers and Khadgar just melts, his whole body going boneless as the older man pushes into him. The mage raises his head slightly and gives Garona a sex drunk smile, his lips red and wet from licking her.  
  
“Sorry about that,” he murmurs, the curve of his mouth somehow filthy when he kisses down her thigh. “I wasn't expecting...”  
  
Khadgar breaks off with a groan as Lothar gives a particularly forceful thrust, his hips jerking helplessly. The warrior could probably put a fist in him at this point and Garona doesn't know how the younger man is still managing to talk.  
  
“Let's just say that I'm pleasantly surprised,” Khadgar continues once he's caught his breath again. “But stopping was still impolite so I apologize.”  
  
With that, the mage bends his head and seeks Garona's pleasure. He tongues against her gently, lapping at her sex until he finds her clitoris. The half-orc bites back a moan when Khadgar sucks on that little nub, her fingers tightening in the mage's hair. He keeps Garona guessing, his tongue fluttering and stroking, rubbing over her clit to no rhythm but his own.  
  
Khadgar is buried between her legs now, the half-orc's heels digging into his shoulders while she tries to urge him on. She's completely lost to desire, all her focus centered on the wet heat of Khadgar's mouth. Then he shifts slightly, his tongue thrusting deep even as his thumb rubs across her clit again. A few rough strokes and the tension breaks, Garona's whole body clenching when pleasure crashes over her. She can feel herself gushing, her sex throbbing with desire. It ripples through her, the aftershocks fading slowly as she slumps back onto the bed.  
  
“All right, I believe you,” the half-orc murmurs.  
  
“Hmm?” Khadgar replies, his lips slick and shiny.  
  
“I believe you weren't actually a virgin,” Garona clarifies. “There's no way you learned that from fucking Lothar.”  
  
“You might be surprised,” the mage replies with a bark of laughter. “Anduin has the most _amazing_ mouth.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Lothar asks, grinning down at his lover. “And here I thought you liked my fingers best.”  
  
The commander pulls his hands out of Khadgar and the mage twitches, whining low in his throat, “No, please. Don't leave me empty now.”  
  
The older man just chuckles, wrapping one arm around his lover's waist. Lothar lifts Khadgar up and onto his lap in one easy motion, the mage gasping sharply when the warrior's cock slides home. His expression is blissful as his head lolls back on Lothar's shoulder, no hint of pain at all. The commander rocks into Khadgar gently, each thrust sending a wave of magic rippling across the mage's skin.  
  
The way they move together is both tender and familiar, the sight somehow far sexier than a rough fuck would be. Because Garona wants that; she wants someone who will say with every touch that they adore her and she thinks that she could come again just from watching this.  
  
But then Lothar spreads Khadgar's legs so that the half-orc can see exactly how his cock disappears into his lover. He reaches down and runs two fingers along the mage's rim, Khadgar's breath hitching when the tips slip into him.  
  
“Are you going to join us?” Lothar asks, raising one eyebrow. “I didn't stretch him open this much just for me.”  
  
The commander adds another finger and Garona stumbles into motion, her hands shaking slightly as she pulls her harness on. The false cock rubs against her clit when she ties it into place and she's sensitive enough that even this small pressure makes her ache. Or maybe it's just the anticipation of fucking Khadgar now.  
  
“Go slowly,” Lothar tells the half-orc when she kneels between the mage's legs. He pulls his fingers out and Garona replaces them with her own, the scorching heat inside of Khadgar making her breath catch. She can feel Lothar's shaft pressing against her hand even as the younger man clenches tight around them. The commander isn't small and it seems impossible for Khadgar to take them both. But when the half-orc spreads her fingers, the mage just stretches wider and he accepts the head of her cock like he was born for this.  
  
Garona pushes forward slowly, watching in fascination as Khadgar opens bit by bit. His entrance is pink and stretched taut, slick from Lothar's preparation, and all three of them are panting by the time she bottoms out. The half-orc can't exactly feel Khadgar, but the visual and the pressure against her clitoris are serving just as well.  
  
“This is your show, sweetheart,” Lothar murmurs when she doesn't move. “Why don't you show my darling just how good your cock can feel?”  
  
So Garona begins thrusting, slowly at first and then faster as the mage relaxes. Khadgar is hard, his dick slapping against his stomach with the half-orc's every stroke. But he makes no move to touch himself. The mage just leans back into Lothar, their hands tangling together as his legs wrap around Garona's waist. Khadgar tries to pull her deeper, his moans bouncing off the walls.  
  
Soon she's slamming into the younger man, the friction of her cock against her clit making her stomach tighten. She increases her pace, trusting Lothar to hold all of them steady. The warrior is a solid presence against Khadgar's back, supporting both his lovers even as the slide of Garona's cock makes him groan helplessly.  
  
Then Lothar pulls the mage into a desperate kiss and Khadgar somehow tightens even more. The younger man strains toward his lover as his cock leaks slick across his stomach and Garona just wants to see them break.  
  
So the half-orc shoves in deep, grinding into Khadgar as she wraps a hand around his shaft. The mage is hot against her palm, hot and pulsing, and she only strokes him twice before he loses all control. Khadgar spills over Garona's fingers as his hips buck wildly, power swirling around the mage's body and then exploding through the room.  
  
When his magic touches the half-orc, her every nerve ignites in a scorching blaze of pleasure and she lets out a hoarse cry as another orgasm slams into her. She feels like she's been struck by lightning, her whole body singing, and she barely registers Lothar's groan when he comes as well.  
  
Garona collapses to the bed with a sigh as her muscles turn to jelly and her sex throbs with a delicious ache. The half-orc's cock slips free of Khadgar with a wet pop and she watches hazily as Lothar gently lays his lover down beside her; she honestly isn't sure how he has the strength to move. But maybe the commander is more used to his lover's magic and at least Khadgar looks as ruined as Garona feels right now. The mage groans weakly when Lothar pulls out, his muscles clenching as though to keep the older man inside.  
  
“Ssh, love. I've got you,” the warrior tells him, slipping two fingers back inside of Khadgar while his other hand frees Garona's cock from its harness. Lothar slides the shaft into his lover and the mage sighs gratefully.  
  
“Better, yes,” he murmurs with a little wriggle, the commander's eyes locked upon his ass.  
  
“Of course, darling. I wouldn't leave you empty after that,” Lothar says, pressing a kiss to Khadgar's shoulder before looking at Garona.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asks the half-orc, brushing a stray few tendrils of hair out of her face. “I know the Spellchucker's magic can be overwhelming and you took the brunt of it.”  
  
“I am _beautiful_ ,” Garona murmurs with a lazy grin.  
  
“That you are. And I'm glad to hear it,” the commander chuckles. “I'm feeling pretty good myself. Although, I'm afraid that you might have to wait for morning if you'd still like my cock in you.”  
  
Honestly, Garona had quite forgotten about saying that before they started. But now that she's reminded, a warm curl of desire spreads through her at the thought. The half-orc could wait for morning but she'd rather have Lothar fuck her now. She wants him while she's still loose and sex drunk because his dick is so damn pretty: long and thick even when it's soft.  
  
“I want you now,” she murmurs, catching the warrior's hand before he can turn away.  
  
“You sure, sweetheart?” Lothar asks. “For that matter, is it safe? I can track down some supplies if need be, but I don't have them in the room.”  
  
He gestures toward Garona's stomach and the half-orc can understand his concern; an accidental child would rather put a damper on this bit of fun. However, she's not interested in being a mother at the moment and so she's taken care of that.  
  
“Don't worry. Herbs,” the half-orc tells Lothar with a vague wave of her hand.  
  
“All right, that's something. But I'm not twenty anymore,” the commander replies. “You'll still have to wait until I catch my breath again.”  
  
“No she won't,” Khadgar contradicts his lover, raising his head from where he's lying on the bed. Garona hadn't realized that the mage was listening or even still awake. But he just gives her a quick wink before muttering a spell. Khadgar presses one glowing hand to Lothar's hip and the older man twitches as magic washes over him.  
  
“There you are. Clean and ready,” Khadgar says when the light has faded and indeed, his lover is standing tall again.  
  
“You are a menace,” Lothar tells him. He's shaking his head but his tone is fond and judging by the kiss that he gives Khadgar, the warrior doesn't really mind.  
  
Then Lothar shifts his attention to Garona, draping himself across the half-orc's body and giving her a kiss as well. All that strength, all that intensity is focused on her alone and the half-orc feels strangely protected by the commander now. She may not love Lothar but she trusts him and that's not something she's felt often in her life.  
  
So Garona lets herself sink into his kiss, spreading her legs so that Lothar can slot in-between. The older man strokes her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples as the head of his cock seeks her entrance, and Lothar swallows Garona's moan when his dick breaches her at last. It's been a while since she’s done this but there's no pain despite his size. There's just an aching fullness as the half-orc is stretched open, her body so wet that Lothar's dick slides inside her easily.  
  
Soon the warrior is fully seated but he refuses to move faster. He takes her with long, slow strokes, his cock dragging across her inner walls so that she can feel everything. This is exactly what Garona wanted; the pleasure burns like liquid gold inside her, spreading outward from the place where they are joined.  
  
The half-orc whines in protest when Lothar breaks their kiss, her hands sliding across those muscled shoulders. But the commander just bends his head and sucks her right nipple into his mouth, lathing the nub to hardness with his tongue. He switches to the other side once Garona is moaning freely, never once stopping the slow motions of his hips.  
  
Lothar worships her body with every touch. He kisses all her scars and tastes the sweetness of her skin, strokes his hands across her thighs and licks the half-orc's groans from the corner of her lips.  
  
The warrior plays her like a well-tuned fiddle, a rising tide of pleasure that carries her along. There's no urgency to her desire, no hurry, and Garona doesn't realize that she's close until her orgasm hits. She tightens around Lothar and his hips stutter sharply, the wet heat of his release coating her insides. The warmth sends Garona even higher, a wordless cry ripping from her throat as she falls into bliss.  
  
When the half-orc opens her eyes again, Lothar has shifted onto his side so that he doesn't crush her and she can just make out the top of Khadgar's head over the warrior's shoulder. He’s plastered to his lover’s back and Garona can hear him snoring softly; apparently the mage’s energy has finally given out.  
  
“Sleep,” the commander murmurs, pulling Garona closer. “We'll clean up later.”  
  
She should probably protest – all three of them are going to be sticky in the morning – but she's much too comfortable to move without some help. So the half-orc just snuggles into Lothar's arms and lets herself drift off into dreams.  
  
  
 _End_

 


End file.
